Fate Takes a Chance
by k9handler1969
Summary: The A-Team and Star Trek Voyager crossover featuring Hannibal and Capt. Janeway


Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith was lying in the bed in his small apartment, totally wasted. He was tired, running a high fever of 103 and he ached all over. He knew he had a bad case of the flu, but he just couldn't get up the strength to call anyone. Sweating profusely, he threw the blanket that was covering him off the bed. He was just way too hot. He looked up at the ceiling and was counting every hole and bump in abject misery. Q looked down at the man below him laying there in total misery. There was a bright flash and he disappeared.

Captain Katherine Janeway of the Starship Voyager was looking through a very old family photo album in her quarters. The pages were cracked and yellowed with age. While thumbing through the pages of the book, she came across an 8 x 10 picture of a silver-haired man wearing what looked like a green military uniform. Across the left side of his chest were rows of colorful ribbons with around his neck was a bluebird colored neck ribbon with a shield of bluebird ribbon with thirteen white stars arranged in the form of three chevrons and below the shield was a gold five pointed star surrounded by a green lauren wreath and suspended from gold bar bearing the inscription "VALOR", surmounted by an eagle. The Medal of Honor. The highest military honor that the United States could bestow upon a member of the U.S. military, awarded for personal acts of valor above and beyond the call of duty. On top of his head was a Green Beret, complete with a black, yellow and red patch with a silver insignia attached to it. Standing next to him was a beautiful dark-haired lady and what looked to be a 2-3 year old blond-haired, blue-eyed boy.

She pulled the picture out of its slot and looked at the back. She read the words printed there out loud. "Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Dr. Maggie Smith and son John David Smith 3 years old – Colonel Smith's Promotion Ceremony to General May 30, 1988." She turned the picture back over and continued to look at it. She remembered the stories that she had heard as a little girl about her grandfather from the 20th century. The man that was considered one of the finest military minds of the 20th century. He had written several books on tactics after his retirement from the army that were still required reading in the academy and she had read them all. A couple of them had even been used as models for the tactics employed by starships.

She also remembered the stories on how for over ten years he and two of his men from his A-Team in Vietnam were wanted fugitives. Wanted by their own government, but they were never criminals. They went around helping people in need, those individuals who couldn't do so through the normal channels. They were wanted by their own government for just following their orders, something every soldier did but never did they waiver from the line of duty, honor, country and continued to serve their country in ways that were only later told. She remembered the story on how Smith and his men were finally cleared. One day, out of the blue a letter arrived at the Office of the Judge Advocate General of the United States Army in Washington D.C. It told all of the details of the mission to Hanoi to rob the bank and where to find all of the evidence to clear the team could be found. The letter could never be traced back to anyone. The handwriting didn't match any of Smith's or one of his men. Nor did it match that of any of the people involved in the cover-up. No one ever figured out who wrote the letter or where it came from.

While Captain Janeway was looking at that picture, thinking about the past of her late grandfather she didn't notice Q watching her from the ceiling across the room. He soon disappeared. He had a little surprise from her past in store for Captain Katherine Janeway.

A couple of hours later, Captain Janeway was on the bridge of Voyager during her shift on the bridge. Everything was going well. It had been status quo for the last two weeks in the Delta quadrant. She sat in her chair looking out of the window, thinking of the picture of "Hannibal" Smith she was just looking at. Comparing her situation to his she thought about how he managed with everything against him, the Army and the country to beat the odds and clear his men and they all finally had a normal life and family. She would do so as well. It was part of her makeup and the tradition of the family to beat the odds, even when they were stacked against you. She would get her ship and crew home.

Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim were using the holodeck in a 20th century war simulation. They had become very interested in the way that things back then were done after the ship had been taken over by the Hunters a few months earlier and they were subjected to the weeks of different war simulations by the invaders. The last one was a WWII simulation, but Tom and Harry had decided to try the one about the Vietnam War. It seemed more interesting than the WWII one. They were dressed in the green fatigues of the time and were walking around with weapons called M-16's when a man suddenly dropped in on them, literally. Q let him drop into the elephant grass and muddy earth from several feet off the ground.

Paris and Kim stared at him. He had silver hair topped with a Green Beret and was dressed in green fatigues just like theirs, wearing the rank of a lieutenant colonel and the insignia of the Special Forces on his left shoulder. He stood up very slowly and painfully from the fall and looked around at the terrain before him. Recognizing it immediately as outside of the DMZ in the jungle of Vietnam, he suddenly took cover with his weapon held at the ready and motioned to the men standing near him to get down and come over to him. Thinking that this must be a minor holodeck malfunction, the two decided that it must be part of the program and decided to follow the order.

Hannibal looked around as the men approached him, watching for the enemy, trying to understand what was happening to him. He knew he couldn't be back in Vietnam. The last thing that he remembered was being flat out on his back in bed, sick with the flu in 1985. This had to be a dream, he thought but his logical mind took note of what was around him and took necessary precautions and quickly switching into the role of a combat hardened soldier.

Paris and Kim came up to Hannibal at his position. Noticing the insignia on his collar.

"What can we do for you colonel?"

"What are you men doing out here?"

Tom and Harry looked at each other at Hannibal's question. They had only just discovered this program and didn't really know what this war was even about. Hannibal watched them with curiosity. When they didn't answer his question, he asked it again. "I said, Lt. What are you doing out here, just the two of you?"

"Looking for the enemy, colonel." Paris said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Looking for them, huh. Well you keep walking around like that you won't have to worry about you finding them, they'll find you. Where's the rest of your unit?"

Tom and Harry looked at each other again. Hannibal noticed their reaction and brought his weapon up to bear on them. "OK. What's going on here? Who are you guys?"

When Paris noticed that Hannibal was getting extremely suspicious of them he yelled. "Computer, freeze program."

Hannibal looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean, Lieutenant?"

Tom and Harry looked around. The program had frozen in place the way it should, everything except for the colonel. Hannibal looked around and noticed that everything had stopped moving. "How'd you guys do that? Where am I and who are you?" Hannibal said, taking a steady bead on both men.

"Computer, end program." Harry ordered. Everything disappeared except Paris, Kim and Hannibal and Hannibal still had his weapon, which meant it was real too.

"You're not a holodeck malfunction?" Paris uttered.

"A what malfunction? Kid, I have no idea what you are talking about. The last thing I remember was that I was sick in bed with the flu and suddenly I'm was here." Hannibal said looking around at the yellow striped holodeck grid around him. "Wherever here is?

"Well sir, you're on the United Federation Starship Voyager."

"THE WHAT? You're not making any sense. What year is it and who are you?"

"It's the mid 24th century, sir. I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris and this is Ensign Harry Kim. Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith and the last time I checked it was 1985. How in the hell did I get here?"

"I can't answer that sir, but it is the 24th century. You said that last thing that you remember is being sick with the flu."  
"Yeah kid, I did. I first thought that this was a hallucination from the fever, but I know that I'm not dreaming now."

"Why's that sir?"

"First, I feel great. Second, you just stepped on my foot ensign and it hurt."

"Oh. Sorry sir. Colonel, we need to call the captain to let her know that something strange is going on."

"Go ahead, lieutenant but no funny business. I'll be watching you." Hannibal said, emphasizing his point with the muzzle of his M-16. "I do know how to use this thing."

"Yes sir. I can see that you do." Paris said, walking over to the panel on the wall of the holodeck. "Lt. Paris to Captain Janeway."

Janeway called from the bridge. "Janeway here."

"Captain, we've had something strange happen down here on the holodeck. It seems that we have a sudden guest. He popped in out of no where."

"A guest? Is he alien or human?"

"He appears human, Captain. He says that the last year he remembers is 1985."

"Hmmm. Take him to the doctor and have him examined. Call me when he's done and I'll come down. 1985, huh. See what else you can find out about him."

"Yes ma'am." Paris said turning to Hannibal. "Colonel Smith, can you come with me."

"No funny business, lieutenant. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Hannibal said, quickly and efficiently slinging the M-16 on his shoulder.

"Yes sir. This way colonel." Paris said leading the way to the holodeck door. Deciding for the moment to let Hannibal keep his weapon. He didn't know how to take it away from him. He sure handled the weapon like he knew how to use it. He'd let Lt. Commander Tuvok take care of that.

The doctor quickly and efficiently examined Hannibal. He was alarmed at some of the past injuries his readings showed. This man was human and his reading showed that this man had been tortured severely and nearly starved to death some time at some point in his life. There was evidence of several broken bones, ribs, numerous gunshot wounds, severe beatings, malnutrition and overall abuse. The doctor wondered what the story of this man was? He decided to access the medical and historical database of Starfleet and see if he could find records of Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, United States Army. Almost immediately the record popped up on the screen showing Hannibal the way he looked in years past. In 1988 after his promotion to General and several other shots of him from throughout his career, including one of him as he sat up in a hospital bed after escaping from a POW camp during the Vietnam War, extremely malnourished and IVs running into both of his arms. He was looking at the camera with a very haunted look in his eyes, sunken into a very gaunt face. The doctor looked at all of Hannibal's records so he could give a complete report to Captain Janeway. When he got to the end of the record he looked up Hannibal's descendants and discovered that one of his relatives was on the ship, Captain Janeway.

"Sickbay to Bridge."

"Janeway here."

"Captain, I'm finished with the exam on our guest if you would like to come down and hear my report."

"I'll be right down, doctor. Anything else?"

"Captain. I should inform you that he still has his weapon."

"Thanks doctor. I'll have Tuvok come with me. Janeway out."

Hannibal watched the doctor at his console with concerned curiosity, keeping one hand on his weapon the entire time. He didn't have Maggie's bedside manner, but then he wasn't as beautiful as Maggie either. This whole situation didn't make sense to him and he wanted to be ready if things turned ugly. The exam didn't make any since to him either. All the doctor did was run this funny looking gadget up and down and hold on to another funny looking gadget. All they seemed to do was make strange noises. The whole thing was right out of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. He really didn't know what to make of it. How could he be in the 24th century? He hadn't seen anything this strange since his last Aquamaniac movie, but there weren't any cameras here and this wasn't a movie soundstage. Hannibal turned to Lt. Paris who was standing to one side of the room, watching Hannibal as he kept his hand on his weapon. Hannibal saw the concerned look in his eyes and thought that he would try and start a conversation with the young man and try to get some information out of him.

"Well. Lt. Paris. What can you tell me about the 24th century?"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for the captain to get here, Colonel Smith. She'll have to be the one to answer your questions. I'm sure that she'll have some to ask you."

"I'm sure she will, Lieutenant. I would if I were her." Hannibal said, the tone of command coming out in his voice.

A few minutes later Captain Janeway and Lt. Commander Tuvok entered the room. Hannibal watched them as they entered and immediately was ready for battle when he noticed Tuvok's ears. He grabbed his rifle and pulled it up at the new players in the game. He didn't like this, not one bit. The doctor came out of the other room and greeted the captain and first officer. Captain Janeway stopped in front of Hannibal and stared as she recognized the man before her.

"Captain, Commander. I would like you to meet…" The doctor started.

"Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith." Janeway completed.

"You know who this is, Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes, I do Commander and so do you. His books on tactics are still requited reading at the academy, except those books were written by General John "Hannibal" Smith. I was just looking at his picture in an old family photo album earlier today. He's my… well a lot of greats added in there grandfather."

"So you know who he is, Captain?" The doctor asked.

"You knew he was related to me, doctor?" Captain Janeway asked, noticing that the doctor seemed to already know.

"Yes captain, I did. I found out when I looked up his medical records to figure out where some of the past injuries that I discovered came from."

"What did you find, doctor?" Tuvok asked. He wasn't sure if Hannibal was really who he was supposed to be or some alien masquerading as Hannibal. He had to be sure. He also needed to get Hannibal's weapon away from him, but from the way Hannibal was handling it and was watching everybody's movement it wasn't going to be easy. This was a man that was not going to give it up easily and knew how to use it. "Did the injuries check with what you found?"

"Yes, they did Commander. By all accounts he is who he is supposed to be." The doctor went on to describe what he had found from his exam and the history file to the captain and Tuvok.

Hannibal watched the scene unfolding before him with bemused interest, but he kept his hand on his weapon. It was still an unnatural situation for him. The doctor finished his report to the captain, but before she could respond Hannibal butted in.

"Now, could someone tell me what is going on and how I got here." Hannibal said, turning to the captain. "You said that you are my granddaughter. How can that be? I don't have any kids and at the rate I'm going and the situation that I am in I won't either."

"According to history, colonel. You will." Captain Janeway said. "Or I wouldn't be here."

"Okay, so you say. It still doesn't make any sense. That leaves the other question. How did I get here?" Hannibal said, his command tone creeping into his voice.

"I don't know that colonel. The only way that I can think of is…" Janeway said looking at Tuvok.

"Q." They said together.

Hannibal looked at them. "Who's Q?"

"An unwelcome omnipotent life form that likes to impose himself in the lives of other sentient beings. He is just a pest for the most part."

"Now that isn't nice, Lt. Commander Tuvok." Q said as he popped into the room dressed completely in the uniform of a Starfleet Captain.

The sudden appearance of someone else in the room made Hannibal move into combat mode. He pulled his weapon up to his shoulder and moved to cover.

"It's okay colonel. This is Q." Janeway said.

Hannibal stood up from his position from behind the exam table still holding his weapon, ready for anything. He did not like this at all one bit.

"Did you didn't bring Colonel Smith here Q?"

"Yes, I did. It's part of his history to be here and yours Captain."

"How's that Q?"

"That is something that you have to figure out for yourself, Captain Janeway. Not for me to tell you. When you figure it out, I will return Colonel Smith to his time and life will continue. He will remember none of this." Q said as he disappeared.

"Fine." Hannibal said. "No one but Murdock would believe me anyway. They'd put me in the VA right along side of him."

"Great. Another riddle from Q." Tom Paris said. "When will it ever end with him?"

"Who knows, Lieutenant." Janeway said. "But until we do, Colonel Smith can not be returned to his own time."

"So I guess we had figure it out, hadn't we captain or Colonel Smith excuse me General Smith won't be there to write those great textbooks that we have to read in the academy, will he?"

Hannibal looked at Lieutenant Paris with great interest and smiled. He acted a lot like Face. "I like your lieutenant here, captain. He acts a lot like one of my own."

"That would be Lieutenant Peck also called Face or Faceman."

"Yeah, it would. How'd you know?"

"I heard the stories about you while I was growing up. Also the Pecks as still part of the family. They have been friends of the family for years. In fact one of the granddaughters of your son David married a Peck. We are all one big happy family."

"My son David? I am going to have a son? Who is his mother? Is it Maggie?" Hannibal asked, trying to get some information.

"Yes you have a son or will have colonel and yes his mother's name is Maggie."

Hannibal smiled at the thought of marrying Maggie and having a family. It was something that he so much wanted to do.

"Lieutenant Paris." Tuvok said. "Why don't you show our guest to the VIP quarters, get him settled and show him how to use the replicator. Then why don't you show him around the ship."

"Yes sir."

"Don't you want my weapon, Commander?" Hannibal asked.

"With Q involved Colonel, it might be better that you keep it. You never know what Q might do."

"Okay. Whatever you say Commander." Hannibal said as he followed Paris out of sickbay. He put the M-16 on safety and slung it over his shoulder, whistling 'You are my sunshine' as he followed Lt. Paris out of sickbay.

After Hannibal left with Tom, Tuvok turned to his captain. "Do you have any idea what Q is talking about captain?"

"No idea. I guess I am going to have to do some research into the good colonel's past. I'll be in my ready room if you need me."

"Yes captain."

Janeway left sickbay with Tuvok right behind her. The doctor watched them all leave and went about his business as normal.

While Janeway was looking for a clue to Q's riddle, Lieutenant Paris was busy showing Hannibal around the ship. Their first stop was the mess hall.

"Welcome to the mess hall, gentlemen. Is there anything that I can get for you today." Neelix asked as Hannibal started at him. He started back at Hannibal, and then turned to Paris. " I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Tom noticed that Hannibal was staring decided that he had better make the introductions. "Neelix, this is Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith. He is our guest at the moment, complements of Q."

"Colonel Smith. It's nice to meet you."

Getting over his initial shock of seeing another alien, Hannibal responded. "Please, call me Hannibal."

"Neelix is a Talaxian, Hannibal. One of the many species that we have met in the delta quadrant.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Neelix." Hannibal said, extending his hand.

"Thanks Hannibal." Neelix said taking Hannibal's hand in a firm handshake. "Is there anything that I can get for you today. The zernik soup with partits is good today."

Hannibal looked at Paris for a translation. "It's a Talaxian dish colonel. Is there anything you want?"

"Oh okay. Do you a good old-fashioned hamburger and fries and a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds good, Hannibal. Make that two Neelix."

"Two hamburgers coming right up."

"This way colonel." Paris said leading Hannibal over to a table by the view port. As soon as they sat down, Paris noticed Hannibal was looking outside the view port at the stars streaming by.

"This is the first time to see outside the ship into space."

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Like little pinpricks on a sea of black velvet. Now Lieutenant, you said earlier that we were in the delta quadrant. I take it we are not near Earth. How'd did the ship get here."

"Well sir. It's a long story. An accident. But it's going to take us at least 60 years for us to get home."

"Sounds a little bit like the story of my life, son. One thing after another always popping up against you. But don't worry, things will work out some how, they always do."

"I hope so, colonel. I sure hope so." Paris said as Neelix brought their hamburgers and coffee.

"Mind if I sit with you two." Neelix asked.

"Go right on ahead." Hannibal said. "I'd like to hear your story."

Neelix and Tom Paris sat in the mess hall for the next two hours-telling Hannibal all about life in the delta quadrant.

Captain Janeway on the other hand was busy trying to figure out what Q had meant. For the last two hours she had immersed herself in the records of Hannibal's long colorful career and the circumstances surrounding how he and his team were cleared. After two hours of this, she decided to get up, get a cup of coffee and make her rounds on the bridge to clear her head.

"Commander Chakotay, anything to report?" She asked as she entered the bridge.

"Nothing Captain. It's all-quiet out there, which leads me to believe that Q is up to something. Did you find anything in the records?"

"No commander I didn't. Nothing that I didn't already know. But I have to agree with you on that one. If anything comes up, I'll be in the mess hall with our guest. I think that Neelix and Paris are down there talking his ears off."

"That was the last report that I heard, but he seemed to be enjoying it."

"I'm sure he's a good listener. The sign of a good commander."

On her way down to the mess hall, Janeway passed seven of nine. "Hello seven. Have you met our guest yet?"

"Yes. I did. He's a most intriguing personality. Extremely intelligent, very likely genus level intelligence and very focused. He's letting everybody give him the information on us willingly. That could be very dangerous if he's not who he's supposed to be."

"Yes, it could. But with Q involved I tend to think he is who he's supposed to be. Knowing his history the way I do."

"Bye Captain. I'm heading to my alcove to regenerate."

"Bye Seven." Janeway said, pondering Seven's take on Hannibal as she walked away. She could be right, Janeway thought. But then again, she had heard too many stories about Hannibal and the way he was while she was growing up and this man just fit that mold to a T. He was man of action but also one that cared for the lives of everyone around him.

When she entered the mess hall she noticed that several of the crewmember surrounded Hannibal. He was listening to all of their stories and telling some of his own. He was like a breath of fresh air for the crew. A welcome change from the same day in day out monotony of the delta quadrant. Something that this crew really needed.

"Hello captain." Neelix said as she walked towards Hannibal's table. "He's been telling us stories of some of his exploits. They are exciting. You ought to stay and hear some of his stories."

Janeway thought for a minute. This might be the only chance that she had to actually hear a few stories about her grandfather from the very man who had lived them. Hannibal Smith. She decided to stay for a while. It might give her some ideas on where to look for Q's riddle. She took an offered chair right across from Hannibal.

It was 2am before any of them decided to turn in for the night. Paris led Hannibal to his quarters while the other crewmembers went about their business. Janeway decided to turn in and get a fresh start in the morning. While she got ready for bed, she looked at the terminal on her desk. Something was bugging her, just on the edge of her memory and she had to figure out what it was. She knew it had to be important.

Janeway went to the computer and logged on. She pulled up the record of how the team had been cleared. An anonymous letter had come into the US Army JAG office in Washington D.C. The letter could never be traced.

She brought up a picture of the letter to take look at it. It was handwritten on plain white stationary, and then she saw it. It was her handwriting. The handwriting on the letter was hers. That's what Q meant by was part of his history to be here and hers and that she had to figure it out for herself. It seems that she had wrote the letter that gets the team cleared. Q wouldn't return Hannibal to his own time until that letter was written. Very rarely did anyone use paper anymore and it was very hard to come by so she pulled out a piece of plain white stationary that she kept for special occasions and started to write. The words just came and when she was done she looked at the letter on the screen and read the one in her hands. They were exactly the same. She had done so much research in the last day that she knew what to say. She then pulled out an envelope and addressed it to the Army JAG office. When she looked up, Q was standing there.

"So, you figured it out captain. I would have thought that it would have taken you longer."

"Q. I have been hearing stories about Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith and his exploits since I was a little girl. I remember the one about the letter. I just didn't figure it out that I was the one that wrote it until I recognized my handwriting. So, what now?"

"Now your Hannibal Smith goes home to complete his journey and you go on to complete yours. You know how his ends, yours is only just beginning." With that Q disappeared in a flash of light along with the letter that Katherine Janeway had composed with love. She looked at the spot that Q had been and decided that Hannibal's famous line was appropriate. A line that she had heard in stories since she was a little girl. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Hannibal awoke in his bed to see several concerned faces looking over him. He looked around and discovered he was back in his own bed. He felt so terrible. He had one hell of a headache and his body ached all over and he felt like he had been hit by a Mack truck. He started to sit up to look around the room and was pushed back down in his bed by the loving hands of Dr. Maggie Sullivan. "Easy Hannibal. Easy. You are still very, very sick and you are running a very high fever of 104. You have been delirious and babbling about a starship and a Captain Janeway. You are a very lucky man. Lucky that Face got concerned that he hadn't heard from you in over a day, and came over and found you unconscious and feverish. You are dangerously dehydrated from the fever. I had to start several IV's on you to get fluids into you in a hurry. It was almost serious enough to take you to the hospital. So, I'm here for the duration, Hannibal. You are going to be stuck in bed for at least the next three days if not the entire week."

"The way I feel Maggie you won't be getting any arguments from me. I was having this very strange dream. I was on this spaceship and there were all these aliens. I really don't remember most of it."

"It was the fever, Hannibal. It was making you talk crazy." Murdock replied. "Don't sweat it, colonel."

"Oh boy that's bad, Murdock. Really bad considering he's soaked in it." Face said, laughing.

Hannibal looked at his 'crew' and smiled, touched by their concern. He had hope for the future, but he didn't know quite why. Something in the back of his mind told him that things were going to get better.

Just before leaving Face saw a stack of mail on the coffee table in the front room, stamped and ready to be mailed. He decided to do Hannibal a favor since he was going to be stuck in bed sick for a while and mail it all for him. Snuggled in the middle of the bundle was an unassuming letter addressed to the Judge Advocate General of the United States Army. None of them knew it yet, but things were about to get better for them all and life was about to begin anew.


End file.
